La Apuesta
by LunnaCullenHale
Summary: One-Shot. Readaptacion, basada en una Leyenda Urbana. Edward, Jacob, Jasper y Emmett, hacen una apuesta para ver quien es el más valiente entrando a un cementerio, descubre su desenlace y sucesos fatal.


**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La readaptación es mía.**

* * *

One Shot dedicado a **Mary Estrada, Lisa & BellaCaroSwan**

* * *

_Primero que nada sepan que ya estoy escribiendo de Rebeld Girl y que pronto subiré capitulo. _

_Segundo pues aquí les dejo mi primer One-shot a ver que les parece^^ además es basada en hechos reales._

* * *

**La apuesta.**

En Forks, a principios de la 1900, frente a la plaza mayor de este pequeño pueblo, se leía este anuncio, en la cantina Richelieu:

¡Atención!

$10,000.00 dólares de premio, pago inmediato. Se dará $10,000.00 dólares de premio a la persona que indique otro lugar más elegante y de mejor calidad que las cantinas Richelieu.

Efectivamente, este era uno de los lugares de reunión donde la sociedad se juntaba a beber el Coñac de cuatro letras y a platicar sobre diferentes temas de interés común.

Fue en esa cantina, donde un numeroso grupo de amigos, entre los que figuraban, Jacob Black, Emmett McCarty, Edward Masen, Jasper Hale y Mike Newton, formaron el club llamado "La Botella del Amor" que consistía en poner el nombre de los fundadores del club sobre la etiqueta de la botella, los cuales se harían acreedores a disfrutar de una esplendida parranda que seria pagada de todo a todo, por el miembro del club que se casara primero. Por mucho tiempo funciono hasta que el tiempo y los cambios sociales desintegraron el grupo, quedándose solamente los cinco primeros antes mencionados, ya que ninguno de ellos había pagado la parranda de los otros.

Tiempo después de que Mike Newton se casara con su prometida Jessica, y esté les pagara la parranda a Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Jacob, los cuatro platicaban placenteramente de diversos temas entre los que figuraban, la mujer como factor de perdición o remodelación de conducta del hombre, donde se ponían las caras sobre la mesa en pros y contras sobre lo que ellos llamaron: el sexo débil; pero sin llegar a un acuerdo definitivo. Continuo la platica, los brindis y la camaradería, lo cual trajo al comentario un tema muy interesante: El Miedo. Se hablo sobre las causas del miedo como una enfermedad, como un fenómeno psicológico fácil de vencer; concluyendo que el miedo era característica de los débiles, de los cobardes y de la gente falta de carácter.

Naturalmente, los cuatro concordaron no temer a nada, ni a vivos, ni a muertos.

Jacob, en ademan de fanfarronería y tratando de mostrar a sus tres compañeros de parranda que él era el más valiente de los cuatro, lanzo el siguiente desafío:

-Apuesto $1000 dólares, a que ninguno de los tres es capaz de penetrar solo, ahorita en la noche, hasta el último rincón del panteón.

A todos les cayo como baño de agua fría la apuesta y mas por el compromiso que por convicción, cada uno dijo: Yo si entro, y si alguno a ultima hora se arrepiente pagara a cada uno $1000 dólares a los que si hayamos entrado.

La apuesta se concreto y con garantía de honor a cada uno, procedieron a poner los puntos sobre las _i's._

Primero: los cuatro se pondrán en la barda sur esquina poniente al panteón de Forks.

Segunda: se efectuara una rifa para determinar el lugar en que cada uno debe penetrar.

Tercero: el primero que entre llevara una estaca y un martillo a efecto que clave la estaca en la esquina norte oriente, ósea, la opuesta exactamente al sur poniente. Regresara al lugar de reunión manifestando haber cumplido con el encargo.

Cuarta: el segundo que penetre llevara como propósito, llegar al lugar que llego el primero, desenterrar la estaca y regresar con ella, a efecto de que sea clavada nuevamente por el tercero.

Quinta: el tercero penetrara y clavara la estaca como lo hizo el primero.

Sexta: el cuarto en turno regresara con la estaca después de desenterrarla.

Séptimo: el que no cumpla lo estipulado pagara a los otros tres, $ 1000 dólares a cada uno, además de pagar la parranda de toda la noche, tomando Coñac cuatro letras.

El reloj de la Catedral de Forks sonó a las doce de la noche, una a una las campanadas se escucharon solemnes y misteriosas en el silencio de la noche y los cuatro compañeros, cubiertos de capaz negras simulaban fantasmas que se habían dado cita en el lugar donde los muertos descansan para siempre.

Edward, a quien la suerte le había tocado en turno de mostrar su valor, escalo la barda del cementerio y penetro al sitio de la quietud eterna. A lo lejos, un perro aullaba en un prolongado y aterrador aullido, al mismo tiempo, un cuervo contribuía a darle dramatismo al sobrevolar sobre Edward, como dándole a entender, que no era bienvenido en este sagrado lugar; el viento helado del mes de noviembre, mes de los muertos por cierto, soplaba con fuerza emitiendo entre las tumbas y los cipreses un chillido lamentero que en aquel lugar y momento, rompían el equilibrio de los nervios mas templados.

Edward no hizo caso, sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder la apuesta y desistir de su propósito, por que lo asechaban los mudas miradas de los muertos por todas partes. Miraba en su imaginación que los difuntos se levantaban de sus sepulcros para protestar por su presencia. Sintió más de una vez que le jalaban la capa las cruces de las tumbas o manos invisibles que no estaban de acuerdo por la profanación del recinto. Por fin, llego corriendo al rincón señalado y clavo la estaca como era lo acordado. El regreso se le hizo eterno, por que sentía que era más grande su miedo que su valor. El corazón a punto de pararse, ya no soportaba el torrente de adrenalina que segregaban los riñones cuando escalo la barda y cayó extenuado ante sus compañeros. Por unos minutos no quiso hablar y solamente dijo:

-Yo ya cumplí, ahora el que sigue.

Emmett penetro al panteón, camino unos cien metros junto a la barda, se salió del mismo, y caminando por fuera llego hasta la esquina prefijada, penetró, retiro la estaca, y volvió a salir para después, cuando ya estaba cercas de sus compañeros, penetró de nuevo y dar la apariencia que había atravesado el panteón de esquina a esquina. Regresó ante el grupo entregando la estaca rescatada.

Toco el turno de Jacob, quien en tanto regresaba Emmett, había esta escuchando el relato de las impresiones de Edward, el cual conto que había visto bultos que le hablaban, otros que lo jalaban de la capa y haber escuchado un coro de numerosas voces que rezaban un rosario que no tenia fin.

Jake tomo la estaca y solamente el compromiso de honor de cumplir la palabra empeñada, era la fuerza que lo impulsaba a cometer aquella proeza que era superior a su resistencia, brinco la barda y se perdió entre las tumbas y el silencio de la noche, iba con los nervios deshechos y la voluntad rota, una fuerza extraña lo empujo desde el principio a cumplir la apuesta y esa fuerza, lo ayudo a llegar a la esquina del cementerio y clavar la estaca. Cuando termino su tarea, trato de levantarse serenamente para regresar por donde había llegado pero todo fue inútil; manos misteriosas lo jalaron de la capa con tal fuerza, que los dos o tres impulsos que hizo por levantarse le resultaron en vano. No soportó, un paro cardiaco le cortó la existencia, y rodo sin sentido por el suelo.

El tiempo pasó y al advertir que Jacob no regresaba, los tres amigos optaron por mandar a Jasper que era a quien le tocaba el turno.

Más por fuerza que por voluntad, Jasper brinco la barda y con paso sereno se dirigió a la esquina señalada, esperando encontrar en el camino a Jake. El cuadro tétrico del recinto, los relatos de Edward y Emmett y la tardanza de Jacob, contribuían a destrozar los nervios de Jasper, quien escuchaba rumores por todos lados. En una tumba un lamento, en otra lo jalaban de la capa, en el centro del cementerio escucho que alguien rezaba un rosario y voces en millares candando a coro:

_¡Ruega por ellos! ¡Ten piedad de ellos! ¡Acuérdate de ellos! ¡Ten misericordia de ellos! _Ect… Mas adelante su imaginación lo hacia mirar como de los sepulcros salían os espectros que lo seguían en el camino.

Por fin llego al lugar, encontró a Jacob tirado sin sentido, Jasper le hablo y al palparlo lo sintió frio y rígido, circunstancia que culmino haciéndolo caer también sin sentido al lado del muerto.

Las horas pasaban y al advertir que no regresaban Jacob y Jasper, optaron Edward y Emmett por penetrar al lugar y descubrir lo ocurrido.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los dos, al mirar que Jacob y Jasper estaban muertos. Jacob al clavar la estaca en el piso, chavo también la punta de su capa, lo cual hizo que al pararse sintiera que lo jalaban. Jasper por potra parte, al mirarse solo entre las tumbas y a la medianoche, con su compañero muerto, no soporto el transe y falleció repentinamente.

Todos perdieron la apuesta y los que peor parte sacaron fueron Jacob y Jasper quienes sacrificaron sus vidas en una apuesta tan absurda y temeraria.

* * *

**Chicas, que les pareció? Es mi primer one shot. Si les gusto hare mas ^^**

**Dejen muchos reviews.**

**Besos.**

**Atte.**

**Lunna.**


End file.
